


【knkz】顺手才是好枪

by ThornVineLily



Category: ChroNoiR, Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: - 无头无尾的PUBG战斗中背景- 绝对ooc- 无脑生草涩文- 吸血鬼体质方面少量私设- 野♂战- 枪支play- 请不要模仿文中内容，枪是不可以放进人身体任何一个部位的，在任何情况下枪支都有走火危险，knkn发誓枪里其实是已经没有子弹的了- 我没玩过PUBG，我只是选了一把口径合适的手枪（
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 35





	【knkz】顺手才是好枪

  
  


Ready?

Get in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


葛葉觉得他如果能活过这次，他这辈子都不会再用R1895了。

眼下的问题是有一把R1985抵着他，根据这R1985抵的位置，他觉得他要完。

他的腰要完。

“绝对不要，这还在打仗啊叶你干嘛，枪拿开！”

“诶，可是我想要在打仗的时候玩这种play已经很久了……”

叶委屈着一张脸，猫猫嘴抿着，下垂眼隐隐闪着泪光——泪光没有必要吧！！

“くちゃん不可以满足我这个小小的愿望吗？葛葉再不答应，毒圈待会就要来了哦，到时候我就会伤心地死在这里。”

“不不不不不会的，不可以，你又不会硬死快起开！”

树木稀疏的小树林地面杂草丛生，远处不时有几声枪响，天高云淡阳光明媚的好天气，叶把自己的搭档兼恋人逼到了一棵本来是个好掩体的树下，手里的枪顶着葛葉的两腿之间，下面的枪抵着葛葉的小腿。

葛葉真的，真的怀疑这人能通过战争获得性快感，正常人类是不会在枪林弹雨中硬的吧？？！

“好——”

叶十分乖巧地拉长声音说，开始十分熟练地解葛葉的裤子。葛葉的枪早已扔在了旁边，慌忙地去推叶的手，但是没用，一旦叶想要做什么，他就绝对拦不住。

叶的脸突然离葛葉很近很近，灰蓝的眼睛温柔得像积了薄云的苍穹，那云越积越多，酝酿着一场暴雨，葛葉躲闪的目光无处可逃，红宝石一样的眸子被完全罩在雨幕下。

“葛葉要好好忍住声音哦。”

裤子已经被解开了，叶修长的手指隔着内裤揉弄葛葉的性器，他每次都像初次一样近乎虔诚的探索的手法是葛葉所招架不了的，很快就硬了。吸血鬼的性器温度比人类的要低，在叶的手心只是暖暖的，摸不了几下葛葉就没法再大声嚷嚷了，他仰头抵着树干，看着头顶的树叶，本来想好好思考一下自己什么时候变得这么敏感，却渐渐地只能把意识都集中在控制声音上。

冰凉的枪管隔着一层布料碰到葛葉的性器时他被惊得一跳，愤愤地瞪了叶一眼。叶只笑着，把手枪甩到无名指和小指上勾着，扯住葛葉的内裤和裤子一起往下拉，动作轻柔优雅得像猫，经过一地的杂草也不出一点声音。白皙的大腿全部露在他眼前，大腿内侧数天前的牙印还未淡去，那是他少有的咬得极狠的几次，他的牙齿间现在还能记得皮肉挤入口腔的压迫感，葛葉当时叫得很惨，立马就去了。

“把腰抬一抬，くちゃん。”

葛葉不情愿地挪了挪，但是不够，叶撅起嘴，手上却没留情，把葛葉的腿一下扛到了肩膀上。葛葉的上衣挂在了树皮上，忽然来了这么一下，他就几乎是全裸着与蓝天白云赤诚相对，好死不死吹过来一阵风，他的乳头马上挺立起来，那两颗让叶吸过无数次而变成了暗红色的成熟果实也等待着采撷。

但是葛葉现在没心情管他同样需要爱抚的乳头，眼下他正感受着那把该死的R1985的枪管往他后穴里顶的视觉和触觉的双重冲击，冷汗刷刷地往下掉。

“等等等等不，你这-你这认真的吗？？认真的啊叶你这家伙？！”

叶是认真的，因为葛葉话音刚落那比润滑液还冰的枪管就往他后穴里进了一个头。他嘶地倒抽一声凉气，金属的温度冷得几乎是烧灼着他的穴口，并且那坚硬冰冷的管子还在往更深处捅，还不是老老实实地前进，叶笑得越发开心，温和的下垂眼眯着，刘海一下下扫着肩上葛葉的膝盖，转着手腕让R1895上的准星打圈碾过葛葉内壁的每一寸。他俯身亲亲葛葉红眼睛的发红眼角，然后去吻吸血鬼微张着露出尖牙的唇，舌面在那尖牙上一抵，刺破了，他吻得更深了些，覆住葛葉的嘴，要葛葉的舌头和他的一起跳舞，把他的血喂给对方，这样能让吸血鬼更加情动。

口腔和后穴一起被侵占，葛葉紧闭眼睛呜咽着，每一声可爱的小兽一样的呜咽都让叶吞了下去。吞不下去的是葛葉嘴角流下的一行细细的涎液，带着一丝先前的血而泛着粉红色。

“——咿！”

顶到了，顶了个结结实实，叶的准头就算是在这种地方也绝对不出错，手枪准星的凸起正正碾上了葛葉的前列腺。

好枪法。

葛葉的手指牢牢扯着叶背上的布料，用力到尖锐的指甲几乎要穿透衣服扎破叶的背，整个身体都颤抖着。他快没气了，也快去了，叶一只手拿着枪在他身体内部作威作福，另一只手上下撸动着他的性器，他的眼前模糊了一片泪水，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，含着枪管的后穴一阵阵缩紧，在马上高潮的时候葛葉将叶一把推开，咬住了他的侧颈。

“叶、呜——！”

葛葉咬着叶的脖子，哭喊出来的声音闷闷的，眼泪掉到叶领子里的同时鲜血也流进了他的喉咙，前面射了出来，全部被叶接在手里。

……不够。

“……呼。辛苦啦。”

叶偏过头去让葛葉继续舔舐脖子上的伤口，高潮之后葛葉的身体一点力气都没有，手揪着叶的前襟，伸着舌尖一下下舔着那少量的血，伤口在吸血鬼的魔力作用下一点点愈合，想要更多的欲望也再次涨起来。

“葛葉真是好孩子呐～吃饱了吗？吃饱了就跟妈妈一起去打坏人吧-嗯？”

吸血鬼的手往下摸到叶的另一把枪上，他习惯这把，想要这把。

这个姿势对于葛葉来说很不方便动，他想要拉下叶的裤链，过长的指甲却一直在打滑，他的舌尖还没收回去，混着血的涎液在上面发亮，说真的，他还没饱。

“叶……”

朦胧的红眼睛看向叶，几缕银白发贴在额头上，双颊上还有没褪去的红晕，一副渴望的样子。

“我没吃饱……”

叶发誓他在葛葉的眼睛里看到了小红心。

这样一来谁才是得寸进尺的哪个啊？叶不知道，但是被恋人被欺负过一般的眼神注视着，他只想让对方满足，喂饱他。或者说是更进一步的欺负也不一定呢。

他啧了一声，拉下裤链释放出自己的性器。与枪相比叶的东西还是更大一些，充血涨大的前端挤开葛葉给枪磨得发红的穴口时，他担心自己节奏太快，抬头想问葛葉疼不疼，却得到了吸血鬼的一个吻，和耳边气音的低语。

“……想要这个啊，快点进来。”

叶扶住葛葉的腰，一下就顶到了底，葛葉出口半声的绵长呻吟让他用手捂住，狠狠挺动起腰，进出都对准了内壁的敏感点，葛葉很快就只能发出小小的泣音，舌头讨好似的舔着叶的手心，下面吸吮着叶的性器，因为过分羞耻而绝对不会出口的请求反而用身体尽数表达了出来。

吸血鬼可以把人类的任何体液当作食物，精液和血液尤其饱腹。

叶抱紧葛葉，咬着牙低哼一声，把葛葉喂饱了。

  
  


“话说你为什么会捡R1895？”

“口径比较合适^ ^”

“哈？？？！”

  
  
  
  
  


End


End file.
